


I Don't Feel Like Loving You Today

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Make up sex, Song fic, Table Sex, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny get into an argument and a song on the radio helps them to make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Feel Like Loving You Today

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Don't Feel Like Loving You Today by Gretchen Wilson
> 
> Also, all works that I have been posting are all un-betaed. All mistakes are my own and I've tried to fix them myself. So if anything has slipped through the cracks, let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> Thanks!

Steve and Danny sat at the kitchen table, silently fuming at each other. They got into a huge argument the night before about God knows what.

They both went to bed angry, Steve slept in the guest room, and they both woke up in foul moods. Steve was focused on a certain spot on the table while Danny was nursing a cup of coffee.

The radio had been playing softly in the background. The song that started to play caught both of their attention.

_I don’t feel like loving you today_  
 _So don’t you even try to change my mind_  
 _The best thing you can do right now is just go away_ _  
Cause I don’t feel like loving you today_

_I don’t want to talk about last night_ _I’m angry and I haven’t had much sleep_ __  
I’m so tired and bloodshot ain’t no telling what I’d say  
Cause I don’t feel like loving you today

At the same time, both Steve and Danny raised their heads and stared at each other. Both of them quickly looked away, still feeling raw from their argument.

_But you know I will anyway_  
 _Even though we make it hard sometimes_ _  
I’ll wind up forgiving you_  
 _And probably loving you for the rest of my life_   
But I don’t feel like loving you today

Steve looked back at Danny, trying to convey everything he’s feeling with his eyes. He couldn’t find the words that would make this right and he hated fighting with Danny. He missed the sound of his lover’s voice, his laugh, and the smile that would light up his entire face and make his eyes crinkle in the corners.

Danny felt Steve’s eyes on him. He knew that if he looked up, he would cave and forgive the goof. Not this time. Nope. He’s gonna resist and keep his foot planted firmly to the ground. He tried to listen to the rest of the song, but it was proving to be rather difficult when he knew Steve had his puppy dog eyes trained on him.

_And I’ve got sixteen hours left to go_ _  
I might tell you that I’m leaving even though you know I’ll stay_  
 _Cause I don’t feel like loving you today_

_But you know I will anyway_ _  
Even though we make it hard sometimes_ __  
I’ll wind up forgiving you  
And probably loving you for the rest of my life

_But I don’t feel like loving you today_   
I just don’t feel like loving you today

The radio switched over to a new song but Danny was still focused on the previous one. It astounded him at how a song could convey everything he wanted to say without having to actually say it.

But this situation needed to be talked about. Danny sighed and set his coffee mug to the side. He looked up at Steve and sure enough, the puppy eyes are being used to their full effect. Danny reached across the table and took Steve’s hands in his own.

Steve knew what was coming. He’d been anticipating this for a while now. He needed to talk first or else he’ll never be able to get a word in edgewise when Danny got started.

“I’m sorry.” The both of them said at the same time. They were both stunned for a moment before Steve beat Danny to the punch.

“I mean it. I was out of line last night and I shouldn’t have said the things I did. I was in the moment and I wasn’t thinking. Danno, will you forgive me for my idiotic behavior?”

Danny listened to his partner closely. He gently squeezed Steve’s hands and took a deep breath.

“I agree that you were out of line and that you were being a complete idiot. So with that being said, your apology is noted, acceptance is pending.”

Steve stared at Danny in disbelief. “Are you kidding me right now?! That’s all you’ve got to say to me?”

Danny couldn’t hold back any longer. He broke out into a huge grin and chuckled.

“I’m sorry babe, but I just couldn’t resist.”

Danny leaned over the table to place a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips.

“I’m sorry too. I said some nasty things to you as well. I forgive you if you forgive me too.”

Steve didn’t have much of a chance to deepen the kiss before Danny moved away and started talking. He stared into Danny’s crystal blue eyes and just got lost in thought. Sometimes he forgot how easy it was to get lost in Danny’s eyes. He extracted his hands from Danny’s and brought them up to frame Danny’s face.

He probably had a goofy grin on his face, but he didn’t care. Being around Danny just pulled the goofy right out of him. It’s like he had no control over it. He grabbed one of Danny’s hands again and pulled him around the table and settled Danny on his lap.

Danny went willingly and placed his arms around Steve’s neck to keep his balance. He sat there and just stared at his lover. Danny wouldn’t be able to stay in this position much longer due to his knee. But right now, he didn’t give a fuck.

Steve settled his hands on Danny’s hips, giving them a firm squeeze. He was still staring into Danny’s eyes before he leaned in and captured Danny’s lips. He kept control of the kiss, denying Danny the pace he was looking for.

They remained at the kitchen table, trading lazy kisses back and forth. After a while, Danny began to shift his weight to try and take the pressure off his right knee. Steve noticed the movement and wrapped his arms around Danny and stood up.

Danny instinctively gripped Steve’s shoulders to keep them from falling to the hard floor. He also wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, giving him a curious look.

Steve gave Danny a wicked grin and spread Danny out across the kitchen table. He climbed on top of Danny and began kissing over his lover’s neck.

Danny began to protest until he was cut off by Steve’s lips on his neck, biting and sucking at the skin. He got his wits about him to speak.

“Babe, can’t we take this upstairs to our nice big comfy bed, yeah?”

Steve pulled back and ghosted his lips across the soft skin behind Danny’s ear.

“Can’t wait that long. Need you now. I missed you last night.”

Danny let out a put upon sigh. Who was he to deny is lover anything when he go like this?

“Alright. But you owe me a massage later. Capiche?”

Steve lifted his head and gave Danny the brightest smile he could muster.

“I promise.”

Steve went back to devouring Danny’s neck. He moved his hands under Danny’s t-shirt, pulling it up as he skimmed his hands over Danny’s sides.

Danny raised his arms so Steve could completely remove his shirt. He moaned when Steve started to kiss over his collar bones and down his chest. He canted his hips up, looking for some kind of friction, only to be met with air. He whined, which he will totally deny later for all of eternity, at the feeling of nothing to rock against.

Steve pulled away and smirked down at Danny. He ghosted his fingers over Danny’s skin, watching as Danny squirmed underneath his ministrations. He knew Danny hated when he did that, but Steve just couldn’t help himself. It was just too much fun teasing Danny and keeping him on the edge for hours. But now’s not one of those times.

Danny kept squirming and he knew that Steve was doing this on purpose and he hated but loved it. The sadistic bastard. As Steve kept teasing him, he was forming a plan of revenge for a certain SEAL.

Steve paused his motions and grinned at Danny. “I can hear you thinking. Apparently, I’m not doing my job well enough.”

Steve removed Danny’s sleep pants and boxers and threw them across the kitchen, not caring where they land. He removed his own t-shirt but left his pants on.

Danny was panting, writhing, and sweating as Steve took his precious sweet time sucking his cock. When Steve did that thing with his tongue, all coherent thought left Danny’s mind, leaving him a babbling mess on the table.

Steve smirked around his mouthful and pulled off Danny very slowly. He rubbed Danny’s thighs and smiled. “There, that’s better.” Steve leaned down and captured Danny’s lips in a quick kiss before he removed himself from the table completely.

Danny opened his eyes when Steve climbed off of him. Danny’s eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt Steve’s tongue teasing at his entrance.

Steve took a ridiculous amount of time prepping Danny due to the lack of lube in reaching distance. He inserted a finger alongside his tongue, stretching the tight muscle.

Again, Danny was a writhing mess on the table, babbling incoherently and trying to get Steve’s fingers to go deeper. Sweat broke out over his body and his face was hot from the excursion.

“Babe, please. I’m not gonna last.” he panted out.

Steve was now three fingers deep, thrusting and scissoring, stretching the muscle. He was watching Danny the whole time and smirked. He angled his fingers and hit Danny’s prostate. He watched Danny arch up off the table and moaned loudly. He waited until Danny was right on the edge before he pulled his fingers away.

Danny was breathing heavily and whined at the loss of contact. He stared at his lover as Steve started to remove his own pants. Danny moaned and thumped his head back against the table and closed his eyes.

Steve stepped out of his pants and stepped back between Danny’s spread legs. He liberally spit into the palm of his hand and slicked up his cock. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his Danno. He gripped the base of his dick and lined up with Danny’s slick hole.

Danny gasped when he felt the pressure of Steve slowly entering him. He clenched his jaw at the burn and fisted his hands beside him. He wished he’d made Steve take him to their bedroom, but he’s so far gone now that he doesn’t care anymore. His eyes rolled up into his head again when Steve pushed in the last few inches and hit his prostate dead on. He moaned and arched his back. He planted his feet on the edge of the table and bucked up into Steve, trying to get the Neanderthal to move.

Steve was content to stand there and watch Danny do all the work. He leaned down over Danny, placing his hands on either side of Danny’s head to balance himself. He slowly moved his hips back to the head and slowly moved back in. He looked into Danny’s eyes and they were practically black from the state of his arousal.

Steve leaned his head down and started sucking on Danny’s neck again as he slowly made love to his partner. He loved pulling all these different sounds from Danny. It’s like discovering a rare treasure and they’re all for him.

Steve moved to the other side of Danny’s neck, paying it the same attention. He left bruises in his wake, making sure that each one was visible for everyone to see. As he continued marking the blond, his pace became increasingly faster.

Danny threw his arms around Steve’s neck and dug his fingers into Steve’s smooth tan skin. He didn’t care if he left bruises in his wake, he knew that Steve loved when he did that. He swore that Steve wore them like a badge of honor or something.

Steve growled against Danny’s skin when Danny’s fingers dug into his shoulders. He picked up the pace and started fucking into Danny. Steve pulled away from that tantalizing skin and was breathing heavily against the spit slicked skin causing Danny to shiver.

Danny was right on the edge. He practically had been on edge all morning. He gasped when Steve changed the pace. Danny shivered at the breath on his neck and he held on to Steve tighter. He bucked his hips up into Steve’s next thrust and moaned when Steve’s cock rammed into his prostate.

“Babe, I’m not gonna last. Please, please I’m begging you. Please touch me.” he pleaded with his lover.

Steve moved his hands down Danny’s sides and rubbed over the soft skin on Danny’s hips. He smirked against Danny’s skin when he felt the shorter man squirming under his touch. He knew he was being a tease, but he just couldn’t help it. It’s in his nature.

Danny whimpered. Steve was right there and yet so far away. Danny tried moving his hips to get Steve’s hand where he wanted it.

“Steven, I swear to God! If you don’t get your hand on my cock right the fuck now, I will withhold sex for a week!”

Steve chuckled darkly in Danny’s ear. He knew it was an empty threat.

“No you won’t. You can barely go a day without sex, let alone a week.”

Steve moved his hands closer to the prize. He wrapped his hand around Danny’s shaft and slowly started to stroke it. He wrapped his other hand over Danny’s hip to keep his balance as he fucked into Danny.

Danny’s nails dug into Steve’s shoulders at the different sensations shooting through his body. He knew he wasn’t going to last; his orgasm was approaching quickly. He felt his muscles become tense and felt the familiar heat low in his belly.

“Steve, babe, I—I’m gonna…” he barely got out before he exploded over Steve’s hand and his own stomach.

Steve watched as Danny fell apart beneath him. He sped up his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm. After a few more thrusts, Steve came screaming Danny’s name. Steve fell on top of Danny, breathing heavily.

Danny let out an ‘oomph’ sound when Steve fell on top of him. They stayed like that while they recovered. Eventually, Danny began to squirm under the heaviness that was his Super SEAL.

“Babe, you need to get off me now.”

Steve groaned and rolled off Danny. He propped his head up on his hand and just stared at Danny. He smiled softly at the look on his lover’s face. Danny was so blissed out that he could barely move.

“Ya alright over there, Danno?” he asked smugly.

Danny huffed. “I’ll let you know when I’m able to move.”

Steve chuckled and stood up. He walked over to the sink and wet a dish cloth.

Danny watched him walk away and thumped his head back against the table.

“Ugh. How is it that you always recover faster than me?”

Steve walked back over to Danny, smirk firmly in place.

“Well, according to you, I’m Super SEAL. It’s one of my super powers.”

Danny whacked Steve upside the head when he was within range.

“Smartass.” he teased.

Steve grinned down at Danny and then proceeded to clean the both of them up. He threw the dish towel into the laundry room and then helped Danny down off the table.

Steve gave Danny a kiss and then started leading him upstairs.

Danny was enjoying the taste of Steve’s mouth before it was gone and they were on the move. He was confused and halted them in the living room.

“Uh, babe. What are you doing?”

Steve rolled his eyes and began the trek to their bedroom.

“Upstairs, to our bedroom. Where else am I going to give you a massage?” he said.

Danny smiled. ‘We should fight more often’. He thought to himself. Danny could definitely get used to this.

 


End file.
